


Snow Day!

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Dan should not baby sit [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie





	Snow Day!

“It’s snowed!” Dan cries, bouncing back onto the bed, and onto a very grumpy looking Frenchman. Jev glares at him.

“It is winter,” Jev says. “This is what winter does. Haven’t you… haven’t you ever seen snow?”

Dan shakes his head, grinning. Now he’s satisfied Jev is awake, he goes back to the window. The white blanket is still untouched and looks from the first floor window like a giant quilt.

“How can you have never seen snow?” Jev asks.

“Well, I’ve seen it on mountains and things,” Dan says, his eyes still wide in awe. “But not like this. Come on. Get up! We’ll go to the park and build snowmen and snow angels and all that other snow stuff. Come on. Like in the Christmas films.”

“You can’t just go to the park and start playing in the snow,” Jev says, pulling the bedcovers over his head and attempting to go back to sleep. All he gets for his efforts is a giddy Australian bouncing on top of him again.

“Why not?” Dan asks.

“Because you can’t,” Jev says, peering out from under the covers. “Think about it, Dan. A fully grown man in a field full of children. People think the wrong things. You need a child if you want to go and play in the park in the snow.”

Dan’s face falls. “But we don’t have a child.”

His cousins all went home the day after Boxing Day, and there is no way Jev was going to put up with the younger members of his family for a couple of hours in the snow.

“I know,” Jev says, kissing Dan on the end of his nose. “Come back to bed and keep warm. Or play in the garden, if you want, but I am not coming out.”

“You’re not fun,” Dan says, climbing off of the bed and picking up clothes from the floor to wear.

“What are you doing?” Jev asks, suspiciously.

“I’m going to play in the snow,” Dan says. “And if you’re not going to play with me, I’ll find someone who will.”

 

“ _Please,_ Papa,” Felipinho begs. It’s the third time in the past ten minutes he’s said that. So much for not asking anymore.

“No,” Felipe says again, grabbing another tissue from the box before he can sneeze. “There is nobody to go with you.”

“I can go by myself,” Felipinho says, proudly, even though they must have had this discussion fifty times since he woke up to find the blanket of snow outside the house. “Am a big boy now, Papa.”

“Not big enough,” Felipe says. “Mama is poorly, and I will be too if I go outside with this-.”

Another sneezing fit takes over before Felipe can finish the sentence.

“Bless you Papa.”

“Thank you,” Felipe says, sniffing. “But you’re still not going out. Maybe tomorrow, when I am feeling a little better, hey?”

“But the snow will be yucky tomorrow,” Felipinho complains. “All the good bits will be gone.”

“I have said no,” Felipe says, collecting the used tissues he’s left in the armchair and dumping them in the bin. Before he can sit back down, the doorbell rings. Felipe sighs. He’s in no state to be hosting anybody, but he answers the door anyway, mainly because he doesn’t think whoever’s there is going to stop ringing until he does.

He’s greeted by a snowball to the face.

“Good job Raffaela didn’t answer,” Dan says, grinning. He’s bundled up in around twelve layers of coats, but it still doesn’t feel like enough. “I need mini Massa,” he says.

“What?” Felipe asks, still trying to wipe snow from his face.

Dan goes to answer, but Felipe holds up a hand and reaches about for a tissue before another sneezing fit.

“Bless you,” Dan says.

“Thank you,” Felipe mumbles, folding up the tissue.

“I need Felipinho,” Dan says, getting back to the point of his visit.

“Why?” Felipe asks.

Dan is stopped from answering again by an excited squeal and a five year old launching himself at his leg.

“Dan!” Felipinho cries. “Have you come to play in the snow?”

“Felipinho come inside,” Felipe says. “Dan hasn’t come to-.”

“Actually, I did,” Dan says. “Sorry if that sounds weird, but I just thought it might be fun, and if you weren’t up for it, I wouldn’t mind…”

“Can I?” Felipinho cries, letting go of Dan’s leg to hold onto the bottom of his father’s jumper. “ _Please_ , Papa.”

Dan laughs whilst Felipe groans.

“Hang on a second,” he says. “Do you know where your hat and things are?”

Felipinho’s hat and layers are waiting on the top of the pile in the cupboard in the hallway. Clearly, he’s been waiting for this moment. Felipe rolls his eyes, but helps Felipinho with his clothes before waving goodbye.

 

“Dan, I’m bored,” Felipinho complains after little more than half an hour at the park. “And cold.”

He crosses his arms and waits for Dan to notice how bored and cold he is, but Dan is busy putting the finishing touches on their snowman to notice.

“Bored?” he asks. “You’re not bored.”

“I am,” Felipinho says. When Dan turns to look at him he finds Felipinho has a pout on his face that forces Dan to cover his own mouth with a snow coated glove to hide his laughter.

“I want to go home,” Felipinho says.

“Alright,” Dan says. “Let me just take a picture of this, then we’ll go and get hot chocolate and I’ll take you home.”

Dan fumbles with his phone, having to take his gloves off to work it properly, then takes twenty or so pictures of his first ever snowman. To say he’s proud of it would be a small understatement. It’s most likely his greatest achievement to date and, though he did have some help from Felipinho, it’s mostly his work. After posting the picture on just about every social media account he had and sending it to a few friends, including Jev, he puts the phone away.

“Right,” he says, spinning around. “So, marshmallows and whipped cream for two?” he asks.

Felipinho doesn’t reply. Felipinho isn’t there.

Dan freezes, going cold even under all the layers. He spins around, hoping to see the child, but the park is full of families and Felipinho was so wrapped up he could be any of the small children running about.

Dan hasn’t lost him, he thinks as he starts wondering in a small circle in the hope of spotting his young companion. That isn’t what has happened. He doesn’t need to phone the police and he definitely doesn’t need to phone Felipe.

“Felipinho!” Dan calls, hopefully. He couldn’t have gone that far. The snow was up the child’s knees and it hadn’t taken Dan that long to take the picture. Maybe a little longer than Felipinho could wait, but not long enough for him to have run away. “Felipinho!”

Dan’s starting to panic when a snow ball hits him on the back of the neck, just between the bottom of his hat and the top of his coat. He spins around and is relieved to be greeted by a grinning Frenchman and a giggling five year old.

“It was him,” Felipinho says, quickly.

“Sounds like his father,” Jev says. “Have you been out here this entire time?”

“I thought he’d gone missing,” Dan says, picking Felipinho up. “You nearly scared me to death!”

“Oh, that would have been no fun,” Jev says, putting his arm around Dan’s waist and leading the pair of them through the park. “Come on, that hot chocolate you were talking about sounded good.”

“I’ll get you back for this,” Dan says, shivering as a lump of snow slides down his back. “Both of you.”


End file.
